tayothelittlebusfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogi
Rogi is a 10 year old (season 1 & 2) 11 year old (season 3 & 4) 11 year old (season 3) 12 year old (season 4) in the old series and 12-13 in the new series green bus who is mischievous, wise cracking, sly, cunning, and has a bit of a sharp tongue. He bares the number 1000. History Rogi Green Bus Outsinde Rogi's personalities seems to be mischievous and silly. His boyfriend is Tayo and the two spend plenty of time together, playing games and, occasionally, fighting. He enjoys sleeping in and is less mature than some of the other buses, and he is also being a detective to find suspects in "Rogi the Detective!", "Prank Call Madness", "I Can't Sleep" (in his dreams), and "The Best Detective". He is, like Tayo, based off of a Hyundai Super Aero City. It reveals in one episode that he has a special guest called Windy, that was revealed in "Rogi's Special Guest". He was even absent in "Speeding is Dangerous", "It's Hard to Behave", "Tayo's Promise", "Poco's Flower", "Chris Wants Recognition", and "Tayo Goes to the Countryside". He was never absent in season 5. He is the number #1000 of the bus gang. He had welcomed to the bus garage 1st. It reveals that Rogi is a horrible, and a very loud singer in "Please Pick Me". he is also shown to get upset easily and also when Nuri pointed out that Tayo is better at singing than Rogi. When Tayo heard Rogi singing in his normal volume, Tayo played a prank on Nuri to take Rogi to the party. He is the 2nd oldest for the 4 buses. Personality and traits Rogi is very mischievous sometimes a little mean,but he has a good heart. Especially to Tayo Nicknames "Green Blob" (by Lani) "Smart Mouth" (by Tayo and Lani) '' Meanie” (by Tayo) "Dude" (by Tayo) "Big Bro" (by Lani) "" (by Lani) "" (by Lani) "The King of Risks" (by himself) "Sherlock" (by Tayo,Lani and Gani) "Noisy McNoise Pants" (by Tayo) "Mr. Rogi" (by himself) "The Toughest Bus in Town" (by himself) "Dear Brother" (by Lani) "Tough Guy" (by himself) Tayo The Little Tour Bus (as Dexter/Dex) Tayotown (South Park Parody) (as Cartman) The Amazing World Of Rogi (as Gumball) Voice Actors *Nolan Balzer (Old and new series, US English dub, Seasons 1-3 for new series, Seasons 1-2 for old series) *Keith Wickham (New series, UK English dub, Seasons 1-3) *Blake Harrison (New series, UK English dub, Season 4-onwards) *William Hope (New series, US English dub, Season 4-onwards) *Kerry Shale (New series, US English dub, video games) *Lee Tockar (New series, US English dub, Autism for Racing) *Matt Hill (Ocean dub) *Aidan Williams (Old series, US English dub, Season 3-onwards) *Uhm, Sang-hyun (Old and new series, South Korean dub, Season 1-onwards for both series) *Kenta Miyake (New series, Japanese dub, Season 1-onwards) *Rolf Koster (Dutch Dub) *Michael Pan (German Dub) *Jaroslaw Boberek (Polish Dub) Trivia *In the new series, his full name was "Derek Edward Henderson". It was stated on his driving license. **His real name is Derek. *He is good friends with Tayo and Stuart. *He likes telling spooky stories, which happened in "Afraid of the Dark". **One time he told Tayo, Gani & Lani another one, but about a ghostly F1 car, which happened to be Francesco Bernoulli in a new paint job design in "Francesco the Ghost". *Rogi is 6 years old, but now he's 7 in most S3 episodes. *In canon episodes when it moves on to the next scene, his number is 8000. His number is supposed to be 1000. *In September 2015, he and the rest of the gang will get a makeover. Rogi's roof is dark green, he has green eyes, some white on his front lights, a numberplate saying "R0G1", brown windscreen wipers and his rearview mirrors stuck to his body. *He has a crush on Nuri (Actually i think he has a crush on tayo). *He is the 2nd oldest of the little buses. *Rogi sometimes doesn't know that Tayo is Lani's crush. Even Lani said "Something must be wrong with Rogi” (Lani didn’t even remotely hint to liking tayo in that way). *In the new series Rogi often has a smirk on his face. *There is an episode called Rogi the Prankster when Rogi pranks Tayo, Lani and Gani. *There is one episode where Rogi dreams of becoming a daredevil (Can’t dream of being something you already are). *There is an episode when Rogi gets jealous of Lani because she is spending to much time with Citu and Tayo (Are you sure about that?). *During the fourth season onwards of the new series, Rogi is voiced by Blake Harrison, making his voice sound similar to Scoop's from Bob the Builder. *There is an episode when Tayo, Rogi, Lani and Gani form a rock band Tayo and Lani are both the vocalists,Rogi plays the electric guitar and Gani plays the drums (That‘s a fanfic not a episode). *There is an episode when all four buses have an argument about which Nintendo game is the best. *There is a special episode when Tayo, Rogi, Lani and Gani magically turns into humans, Rogi turns into a 12-14 year old human boy with light brown hair,green eyes, with a green backwards baseball cap,a green striped shirt and blue shorts and black tennis shoes,as a human boy,he appears to be 5 feet and 4 inches tall (No,that episode isn’t even a fanfic). *Rogi is older than Tayo by a year, older than Lani by three years and younger than Gani by two years. *There is an episode that reveals Rogi is depicted as the bravest of the little buses and isn't afraid to take risks (Not really).Category:Characters Category:Buses Category:Vehicles Category:Canon Category:Canon Buses Category:Canon Vehicles Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters with real names Category:Males Category:Teenagers *Rogi doesn't manually need a Bus driver, but you can only see the cab. *Rogi is known for singing off key which annoys everybody including Tayo and Nuri. Category:Red Panda Industries Products Category:Emojis